


The Ball

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Cute Friendship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: The Ball in  the show, but from Sonya and Mary's point of view!  I didn't want to do a ship for this, so this is just some really cute friendship feels.





	The Ball

Why was she here when she should be at home, sure she didn’t like home much better but it was better than standing here awkwardly? She didn’t belong here, and the people here must have known how much she didn’t belong here. Her father had let her come tonight because he wanted a break, even if the two of them didn’t spend all that much time together he needed a break. Her father was crazy, and everyone knew this, so she spent her time reading and taking care of her father. Mary wasn’t one that should be here, she was of marrying age sure but that was beside the point. Mary wanted to leave, but she feared that her father would just tell her to go back to the ball, so just staying here in the corner was the lesser of the two evils. Mary didn’t like these people, but at least she was out of the house, and away from her father for the time being. 

Sonya was here because she had made a promise to Marya that she would go, and after all, she should have been able to go just like her cousin. Why was it that she was being a wallflower with not much social interaction right now one might ask? The answer was simple she was more of a wallflower, and she was perfectly happy hanging out here in the corner of the room. Sonya was one that wasn’t really about the attention as much as her cousin was, everyone knew of Natasha she was pretty popular around Moscow. She could be having more fun here, but dancing wasn’t her thing and her betrothed wasn’t here right now. She would leave now but that would get back to Marya, she had to go back home anyway and Marya would be there. The lesser of the two evils was staying here and trying to have the best time she could. She was having the best time that she could, given the circumstances she was trying to make the best of it. 

Sonya noticed another woman who was standing in the area that she was, much like she was and she wanted to have a conversation with her. The redhead didn’t know who this woman was, but she wanted to get to know her and strike up a conversation. Sonya was an introvert, and so she wasn’t sure how the other women was going to react if she just went up to her, and started a conversation with her or if it would be a bad idea. Sonya needed to do something to get her mind out of her head, and the biggest thing that she could do was talk to this other women. Natasha was off dancing with Anatole, and so she wasn’t here to make sure that she didn’t get too much in her own head. 

“Hi” she looked at the other woman and smiled. Her real hope was that the other woman would say something to her. If not she would just stand here, looking at the people dancing and having a good time. As Sonya was waiting for an answer she was just wondering if this was the best thing that she could be doing. Why was she waiting for an answer, but she wanted to get to know this other woman. 

“Um me? Hi.” Mary looked at Sonya, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say next, so she hoped that the other women would take the conversation. Mary was not very good at the conversation, it was more her brother Andrey’s forte but he wasn’t here. In her mind she was trying to plan what she was going to say next, she didn’t want to make things awkward. 

“My name is Sonya Rostova what’s yours? I don’t think that I’ve ever seen you around Moscow.” The women had answered her, so this was a good sign to her and in her mind, they could converse for a while. This woman seemed like she was nice, even if she was a little shy she wanted to get to know her better. 

“Rostova? Are you related to Natasha by any chance? I’m Princess Mary Bolkonsky, but I mostly go by Mary.” Mary hoped that this woman was related to Natasha if she wasn’t then she would shrink more into herself than she already, and she would be embarrassed because she had made a mistake but it wasn’t one that she could take back now. What she had just said was already out in the air, so she needed to try and recover if she was wrong, or hope that this other woman would be nice enough to forgive her. 

“I am she’s my cousin and I’m her closest friend. Bolkonsky? So are Andrey’s younger sister or related to Prince Andrey?” Here she was unknowingly speaking to this woman who was so openly rude to her cousin, and she wanted to flea she should have just left, but something was keeping her there. Something about the fact that this women could be a friend to her, and Sonya was one that always wanted a friend that she could converse with. What was keeping her here was the reason that she had come over to talk to this women in the first place, the thought of friendship with her and that was what was important to Sonya. 

“Yes. Andrey is my brother, I’m so sorry for what happened between us and your cousin. I very much hope that she can forgive my father and me?” What had she just said, it was what she had wanted to say to Natasha herself, but she couldn’t put into words what she was feeling. Talking to Sonya about it like this was very freeing, she was able to say some things that needed to be said and clear the air in some ways. 

“I’m sorry that your brother isn’t here right now. I’m not sure, as you can see she seems very much taken with Anatole. I don’t trust him, but you know tell her that and she will think I’m a bad person.” Sonya wasn’t a bad person, she was just very hesitant to trust Anatole as much as Natasha was, and they hadn’t even known each other that long. “So I take it this isn’t really your scene either?” Sonya looked at Mary, that must be it or she would be dancing right now not standing here. 

“Thank you Sonya I very much appreciate that. I can see that, and I agree on that one I don’t trust him either he seems odd to me.” It didn’t help that Mary barely left the house, so maybe there were people like him around Moscow, and she just didn’t see them. Although there families did know each other, she was never that particularly friendly with him. “It is not you would be correct on that front. I would much rather be at home reading, but my father said he needed a break.” Mary hoped that Sonya liked people that were readers, and maybe she was one herself she wondered about this as she waited for the other women to respond. 

“Good I’m glad we agree on that front.” Sonya nodded as Mary has said that she would much prefer being home and reading her eyes lit up. “I so agree with you I’m here cause I promised our aunt I would come. What types of books do you read?” Sonya hoped that this wasn’t an off putting question to her, and that she would answer it.   
Mary smiled at Sonya, Mary had thought that Sonya would think that she was odd because she really liked reading. “I read a lot of religious text, I’m very into my faith.” Mary paused there she was coming off as a nerd, she knew it but she couldn’t stop herself. “What about you do you have a favorite book?” Mary was trying to take the conversation off of herself. 

Sonya nodded when Mary said that she read a lot of religious text, while she wasn’t that into her faith she went to church on Sundays but she appreciated people who read. “I am religious with the fact that I go to church on Sundays.” Sonya paused, she knew what her favorite book was but had Mary read it that was the question. “My favorite book is Sense& Sensibility by Jane Austen. Have you read it?”   
If Sonya thought that Mary was a nerd she was a very kind woman to keep on talking to her like she was doing. “Yeah we do too, and then we go home so that might be why I never see you?” Jane Austen was someone that Mary had wanted to read for a while, but she had not gotten around to it yet. “I’ve been meaning too, but I have not gotten around to it yet!” She exclaimed and then she noticed the time, and she needed to go the servant would be here soon. “The servant will be here soon to take me home, and I’m sure that the ball will be over soon. Anyway you were delightful company Sonya.” 

Mary was right Sonya didn’t realize how long they had been here talking. “Yeah we usually hang around after, our aunt really likes knowing what the people in Moscow are doing. I do hope that you read Jane Austen at some point Mary.” The ball was going to be coming to a close soon, and she would need to leave her new friend. This saddened her because Mary was one of the few people that Sonya connected with. “Yes I didn’t realize how long we had been talking. I had a lot of fun, you were delightful company as well Mary.” 

With that they parted ways, waving to each other as they went in opposite directions. At least they both had fun tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fusion challenge take two characters from the great comet and write a fic or a drawing. This was a short one-shot written for Musicals Amino. Great Comet challenges and I picked two of my favorite characters! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at ashfordbrittains, and my twitter is classicssonnets.


End file.
